


Welcomed to Paris with a Talent Show

by bye__reality32198



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Miraculous, F/M, Ladybug - Freeform, Peacock Miraculous, chat noir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bye__reality32198/pseuds/bye__reality32198
Summary: Penélope Lucas is a new student at Collège Françoise Dupont. She becomes a Miraculous holder, Bumblebee, and helps Ladybug and Chat Noir save Paris against Hawk Moth and a new enemy Miraculous. This is my version of what season two would look like, even though it's probably going to be utterly wrong once season two actually comes out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a fanfic! Please leave any comments at all!

“Sit down class,” Ms. Mendeleiev ordered in her nasally voice, crossing her arms and tapping her fingers on her arm impatiently.  
Marinette sat in her usual seat and failed to keep her excitement in, even though Adrien was missing from the seat in front of her. “A talent show, Alya! What am I going to do? I mean, I’m the class president, I have to organize it and--”  
“Ms. Dupain-Cheng, do I have your permission to proceed with class?” Ms. Mendeleiev asked.  
“Oh, yes madame,” Marinette said, reclining in her seat.  
“I know you’re all excited about the talent show this Friday, but I need you to focus on today’s lesson. We’re talking about some complex--”  
“Ms. Mendeleiev?” Chloe stood half out of her seat and waved her hand in the air. “My father, you know, the mayor, said that it’s a highly important that we develop the talents we have. I say we should, well, forgo this class in order to prepare for it.”  
“Ms. Bourgeios, your father does not run my science class. Now sit down and listen!”  
The door opened. Ms. Mendeleiev looked like she was going to burst as Adrien walked in, followed closely by a timid looking girl. “Ah, Mr. Agrest. I assume Mr. Damocles asked you to show our new student around?”  
“Yes Madame,” Adrien said. “This is Penelope Lucas. She just moved here from Nice.”  
Marinette looked at the girl carefully. She wore brown capris with black ankle boots. Her sweater was green, and far too large for her. She had the sleeves pushed up to her elbows but they still pooled around her arms and dwarfed her slim limbs. Her hair was dark, the color of rich, wet dirt, and gathered into a topknot. Her grey eyes were lined with dark makeup that sunk her eyes deeper into her narrow face.  
“Welcome to Paris, Ms. Lucas. You can sit in the back there with Ms. Rossi.” Ms. Mendeleiev pointed at an empty seat next to Lila. “Now will the rest of you settle down and retrieve your books!”  
Penelope seemed to flinch at the yell. Adrien gave her a reassuring smile. Marinette’s eyes narrowed slightly as Penelope smiled shyly and hurried off to her seat. Adrien sat down and the lesson proceeded, but Marinette’s mind was reeling about the talent show. WHat would they need? Refreshments, of course, and Papa would be happy to whip up something for that. Decorations? She had those in storage. Nino would probably want to show off his music skills as his skill. In lieu of actually writing physics notes, she made a list of things she needed, including a signup sheet for everyone who wanted to participate.  
The bell rang for lunch. Adrien, instead of talking to Nino and walking out the door, doubled back to help Penelope pack up her books.  
“Marinette!” He called her over. “This is Marinette, Penelope. She’s the nicest person in the entire school.”  
“Oh, um, no I’m not,” Marinette babbled. Adrien thought she was nice!  
“Sure ya are, girl,” Alya said, patting Marinette on the shoulder. “Hi Penelope, I’m Alya.”  
“Hello,” Penelope said, her voice soft and slow.  
“Are you going to enter the talent show?” Marinette asked.  
Penelope shrugged, looking at the planner in her hands. “I’m not sure. I’m not really anything special.”  
Marinette’s heart throbbed a little for the timid girl. “I’m sure you have something, you just have to think about it a little more. Maybe you’re good at modeling, like Adrien. Or making people feel good like Alya.”  
Penelope shrugged slightly. “I...I don’t know.”  
“That’s okay, we can figure it out,” Alys reassured her. “Yo Adrien! I’m going to make Marinette showcase some of the stuff she’s designed. Wanna model it?”  
Marinette felt the ground beneath her shake. Adrien? In her clothes? What? Yes? No? Adrien! Her clothes?  
“Oh, I’d love to! I loved that hat you made too! Well, except for the pigeon part. Because, you know, I’m allergic to pigeons.” He laughed lightly.  
“Well, uh, yeah.” Marinette smiled and quickly said, “Well, I gotta go to lunch. I’ll see you next class, Penelope!”  
She walked out of the room, face burning, and ran across the street to her parent’s bakery.

The day before the talent show, Ms. Mendeleiv could not settle the students down. Penelope watched with a fair bit of shame and embarrassment for her new classmates at the way they disregarded their teacher’s orders. The impolite blonde girl up front--was she Chloe or Sabrina?--was talking loudly with the athletic boy in the red jacket--wasn’t he Kim?--about how she would never demean herself so much as to show off in an event designed for showing off, and how she had much more class than that. Lila was leaning over her desk to shout over to Chloe about how she was going to show off all of the souvenirs she got from all the different countries she’d been to while the bubbly girl in pink kept bouncing up and down saying what song she was going to sing and how she wanted her friend with the purple hair to do her makeup.  
Penelope stared down at her planner, hands shaking from the noise. It was so loud out here. It make her nervous. And panicky. She wanted to run from the room to where it was quieter, where the teacher wasn’t yelling with no one to yell to.  
“Hey, are you going to do anything in the talent show?”  
Penelope glanced up to see the red haired boy sitting in front of her smiling up at her. “Um...no. No, I don’t think so.”  
“Oh, that’s too bad. I’m Nathanael, by the way. In case, well, in case you forgot.” He held out a hand and she shook it lightly before pulling her hand away and dropping it back in her lap.  
“I, uh, I draw,” he offered. “Thought I’m not sure how I’m going to showcase that at the talent show. Maybe I should show up to help Marinette with the decorations tonight.”  
“She’s probably appreciate that.”  
“What do you do in your free time? Maybe you could showcase that in the talent show,” he suggested.  
“Um, well, I...I work with flowers,” she admitted. “But I just moved here so I don’t have anything to work with.”  
“Flowers? Is that why you’re so artfully covered in dirt all the time?” Lila asked.  
“Artfully?” Chloe scoffed.  
Nathanael glared at them. Penelope just looked back down at her planner. Was there some dirt on it as well?  
“THAT’S ENOUGH EVERYONE LEAVE THE CLASSROOM AND SIT IN THE MAIN HALL WHILE I GET THE PRINCIPAL!”  
The conversation in the room jumped. Ms. Mendeleiev was purple in the face, almost as purple as her hair. Everyone sat back in their seats but the teacher grabbed Nino’s arm and pulled him out of his seat, pushing him out the door. Everyone, Penelope included, hurriedly grabbed their things and ran out the door, seeking safety in numbers. Penelope found herself standing behind Adrien and in between the purple haired girl and Nathanael. Ms. Mendeleiev stormed out of her room and up the stairs to the principal’s office.  
“We’re in trouble now,” the purple haired girl said.  
“Oh please, like, I hardly even talked,” Chloe said.  
“I doubt Mr. Damocles won’t understand once I talk to him,” Lila said.  
“We shouldn’t have been talking,” Marinette said. “We should have listened to Ms. Mendeleiev.”  
“But, like, we were just, like, excited,” Nino argued.  
“But we disrespected her,” Penelope said firmly, surprised at the volume she mustered. “We disrespected our teacher over a show. We offended her.”  
“Oh no!” Rose cried, pressing her dainty little hands onto her round cheeks. “Does that mean she’s going to be akumatized?”  
“DON’T JINX IT!” Alya yelled.  
The door to the principal’s office blew off its hinges and slammed into the railing.


	2. Hinna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I give you a summary, won't you just not read my work though? I did spend several weeks figuring out a reason why Penelope becomes the Miraculous holder for the bee kwami instead of Chlorox--*clears throat* Chloe.

“RUN!” Alya screamed. She ran towards the staircase her phone out while everyone else ran out the door.  
A monster erupted from the door. Penelope stared in shock as Ms. Mendeleiev--but not Ms. Mendeleiev--stood atop a spider, her dark hair turned a violent green, her sharp face accentuated with dark lines, her eyes cut like a gem.  
She hissed at the students who were fleeing the room and pointed the ruler she often used to point across the room at them. “Get them all!”  
Hordes of spiders flooded out from around her. Penelope stared, frozen, as someone grabbed her wrist and yanked her away. She heard Adrien yell, “Double run!” as she was suddenly surrounded by her classmates as they made a beeline towards the school exit. Wait, who was holding her wrist? It was that artistic kid. He’d just told her his name, why couldn’t she remember it?  
Idiot! she yelled at herself. Your teacher is trying to kill you, you have bigger problems!  
He pulled her to the park across the street, where many of their classmates sat, panting. Chloe was yelling at her father through the phone, Lila was crying, Sabrina was putting on a brave face, Alya, kept filming everything saying, “Ladybug’s going to come soon!”  
“Where’s Adrien?” Penelope asked.  
“Why would you care about Adrien?” Alya snapped.  
“Well, because he’s practically my only friend here,” Penelope said softly. Why was Alya mad at her?  
“Oh. Well, he probably went the other way. He lives in that direction.” Alya fiddled with her phone. “Did anyone catch the name of today’s daily villain?”  
“No, there wasn’t a dramatic name revealing today,” Nino said.  
“Darn.” Alya sighed. “Oooooo! It’s Ladybug and Chat Noir!”  
A girl, perhaps the same age as Penélope, with bluish hair in a red suit swing on a delicate string in front of the spider. Almost immediately a blond boy wearing black slid on the concrete to stand by her.  
“Ha!” the Spider Queen hissed, a flood of spiders spewing from the front of the school and shooting webs at the students. “You think you and your petty miraculouses can stop me?”  
The spiders aimed at the students and fired. Thick, viscous wads of spider webs. Chloe yelped, immediately buried under the milky strings that tied her to the ground. Lila, the smart-but-obnoxiously-smart boy, and little Rose were soon to follow.  
“Run!” Ladybug shouted at the gathered crowd.  
“C’mon!” Nathanael cried, grabbing Penélope’s hand. “We have to get out of here!”  
“What about Ladybug and Chat Noir?” she asked, shell shock thrumming through her like, well, like spiders on caffeine were running rampant through her bloodstream.  
“What about them?” he asked, pulling her around the corner. “They’re superheroes, they’ll be fine.”  
“But what if they aren’t?” she asked, pulling her hand out of his. “This is our city too. We should be out there, doing something, anything, to help them. Like...like…”  
Nathanael spread his hands wide. “Like what, Penelope?”  
“Bug spray!” she blurted. “Why are we letting two people save the city all on their own when we could be helping them. That’s an army of spiders, Nathanael. An army against two people.”  
“Two superheroes.”  
“That doesn’t make them any less mortal!” she said.  
He shrugged and started walking away from her, presumably towards his house. “They’ll tell you to stay safe because knowing that most citizens aren’t in danger will help them get the akuma and return things to normal.”  
He walked away. Penelope shoved her hands into the pockets of her pants and stalked off in the direction of her aunt’s home. Maybe he was right. Maybe she would be better off just going home and watching it on the news. She’d never be able to help when people were in trouble, not before and not now.  
“There’s nothing wrong with trying, mademoiselle.”  
She whirled around to see a short man with white hair streaked with black, wearing a floral red shirt. He bowed slightly to her. “There is nothing wrong with trying, mademoiselle,” he repeated, smiling grandfatherly up at her. “But, I think your friend is right. Ladybug and Chat Noir will have more peace of mind if you stay home and stay safe.”  
“Who are you?” she asked, retreating a step.  
He smiled cryptically, but also encouraging. “A concerned Parisian. One that happened to hear your conversa--SPIDER!”  
He jumped a mile. Penelope slammed her foot down on the little bug. “It’s fine! It’s gone!”  
The strange man composed himself. “Yes. Well, anyway, you should get yourself away from those...things. Today, I think that’s the best way you can help.”  
“Um, okay,” she said, watching him as he slowly walked away, hands behind his back.  
Penelope slowly made her way back to her aunt’s house. Margaret wasn’t home, she was probably still working at the train station. Penelope dropped her bag in the office she and her aunt shared and made her way up to the attic room that was now hers. It was full of boxes yet to be unpacked. Her plants were lined on the shelves near her window which were covered in long, gauzy white curtains.  
There was dirt on the floor. Lila and Chloe were right about that. She sat down on the bed, which looked vaguely like it belonged in a prison, and looked at the boxes around her. She needed a wardrobe before she could unpack, but not having the boxes unpacked bothered her. She lived in Paris now. In order to do that, she had to unpack.  
Penelope rubbed her face and looked at the boxes again. What was that small black box? She didn’t remember bringing it from Niece. She picked it up and opened it. A yellow bubble expanded from the box, blinding her.  
And a bee hovered in front of her face.  
And Penelope screamed.

 

“Calm down!” it said.  
“You’re a bee! I hate bees!” Penelope yelled, grabbing her pillow and swinging it at the...thing. Then stopped. “Wait, why can you talk? What are you?”  
“A kwami.”  
“Bless you, you sneezed.”  
The little...thing had a slender body with tiny limbs. It was mainly yellow but the tips of the limbs were black. There were also black stripes around its head and black racoon-like eyeliner around pure blue eyes. Two tiny black antenna waved in the air, seemingly confounding gravity. It floated, wingless, in front of Penelope.  
“You’re a human. I’m a kwami. My name is Hinna.”  
“A kwami.”  
“Yes. Hey, wanna know a secret?” Hinna asked, floating closer to Penelope. “Ladybug and Chat Noir have a kwami too. We transform people.”  
“You what now.”  
Hinna sighed loudly in aggravation. “Listen up, plant brain. You wanted to help Paris’ resident superheroes, right? I’m giving you the opportunity to help them. I can make you a superhero too, Penelope Lucas.”  
“How do you know my name.”  
“How do I know you like plants? I know you.”  
“I’ve never met you before in my life!” Penelope cried, making her way to the door.  
“You left them because they wouldn’t let you bloom.”  
Penelope stopped, fingers slipping from the doorknob.  
Hinna floated closer to her. “I see your heart, Penelope. You want to help them. You want to do something, find something, that...well, I dunno, changes you. You aren’t satisfied with who you are.”  
Penelope turned back to the thing--the kwami. “You want me to be a superhero.”  
“No.” Hinna seemed to raise an eyebrow. “You wanted to be one. You said you wanted to help. Are we going to go help or not?”  
“Okay,” was the only thing she could say.  
“Great! Okay, the quick version is that when you say “Transform me” or “Wings up”, that when I transform you into a superhero. Your special ability is you can go tiny, but that drains my battery super fast, so use that when stuff gets real. You’ll have a boomerang and it’ll always come back to you, just try not to whack people you don’t want to whack with it because it’s pretty solid.”  
“You’re talking too fast,” Penelope tried to say, but Hinna just kept bulldozing through the generics of what it meant to be a miraculous holder, about what morals to uphold, who not to hit, to never piss of Ladybug, never intentionally make someone hurt enough to become akumatized.  
“Okay! So whaddya say when you want to transform?”  
“Wings up?” Penelope asked.  
A pregnant silence followed the words.  
“Hmm? Why didn’t that work?” Hinna scouted around the room wildly for a second. “Oh, wait, you need to put on the miraculous.”  
“W-where?” Penelope asked.  
Hinna crossed her arms and squinted at Penelope. “Have fancy little hair geegaws gone out of fashion or something?”  
Scowling, lungs squeezing in a violent emotion somewhere in between embarrassment and anger, Penelope shoved the comb in at the base of her bun. “Okay Hinna, wings out.”  
Hinna spiraled and Penelope felt tingly all over as a second skin enveloped her. Her hands and legs were black, her biceps and torso striped. She glanced in her mirror and saw that there were two little antenna floating from the base of her bun where the comb--the Miraculous-- was. The mask that covered her eyes was yellow with a thick line of black surrounding it. Oh, and she had wings. Thin, gossamer wings that she controlled with moments as tiny as eyebrows but flapped with enough force she went sliding back a few feet.  
“I had to be a bee, huh?” she asked her reflection. shuddering. “I hate bees.”


End file.
